Warrior time
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: Just read PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

For random resons I wanted to do this

* * *

><p>Finns POV: I opened my eyes I was outside but it didn't look right, I stood up and fell foreward it was like I had for legs, I looked down I did I had four black paws and a long black white tipped tail, I was a cat but how and why exsactly, thenI remember what happened<p>

_"stop Ice king." said finn as Iceking picked up Lsp and Pb and was about to fly off,__  
>"hey finn I found a spell that might stop him," said jake raising his paw and doing a weird hand thing then everything went black<em>

Finn looked out and saw a ginger tabby, a white burmese, a golden siamese and a black tortie,  
>"Oh my glob I'm like a cat." Finn heard the ginger tabby say standing up,<br>"hey LSP." I said as the Lsp stared at me,  
>"Lumping 'ell how do you like know my name." Said Lsp still staring at me,<br>"It's me Finn." I said she didn't looked convinced though,  
>"Like Prove it." Said Lsp glaring at me,<br>"You thought I loved you when I tried to cut your lumps, you beat me and jake up when we knocked over your beans and you over reacted when we had to fight those cute dudes(In which I can't remember the name of.)." I said proudly and Lsp let out a gasp as I saw the Golden cat wake up,  
>"Ahh I'm a cat," Said the Golden cat standing up and started shaking himself and tried to stretch,"and I lost my power." I knew it was jake,<br>"Hey atleast you don't have a man baby body this time." I said letting out a laugh,  
>"Not funny Finn." Said Jake looking at me<br>"How do you know I'm Finn, I could be Iceking." I said giving him a weird look,  
>"Well one. Iceking wasn't even there when I lost my power and Two. How many cats have markings on their head that looks like a hat." Said Jake I smiled, not realising I didn't even know what I looked like yet so I walked over to a small puddle and looked in it, I was black with white ears and a stripe that circled my face so it looked like I was wearing a hat, a small tuffed of golden fur was on my forehead and I had white paws and tipped tail,<br>"Excuse me," I turned and saw the white Burmese from before,"But do you know the territory," I shook my head and then looked up and into her eyes they were a pale lilac almost pink colour,"Oh well sorry."  
>"No need to say sorry." I said smiling as the Cat sat down beside me,<br>"Oh by the way my names Bonnibelle(Yes that is her name go to wikipedia if you don't believe me)," Said Bonnibelle smiling the name seemed familier and I realised who it was.  
>"Princess Bubblegum." I said how could I be so stupid it was her,<br>"Finn." Said PB glaring at me making me blush a little and with that we walked back to the others.

Marcelines POV: Ug great one minute I'm collecting ice spirits and the next I'm trudging through the mud as a cat, I kept walking and ended up falling flat on my face,  
>"Need help." I heard a voice say I looked up and saw a dark brown cat with a white muzzle and ginger streaks in his fur,<br>"No." I said trying to get on my paws but fell flat on my face,  
>"Ug She-cats always so stubborn." Said The cat looking down at me,<br>"I am not stubborn." I said with a smirk,  
>"Come on let me help you." Said The Cat,<br>"Fine." I said know I would be able to even get up without his help,  
>"Okay." Said The cat grabbing me by the scruff and pulling me out of the mud and onto a dry patch of grass,<br>"What's you name anyway?" I finally asked as he started grooming himself,  
>"Reedwhisker what's your's?" Asked Reedwhisker smiling,<br>"Marceline." I said looking at him,  
>"Pretty name," Said Reedwhisker,"For a pretty She-cat." How could I be such a idiot he was hitting on me and I hadn't even realised it but for some reason I liked it,<p>

* * *

><p>enjoys this please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two please enjoy

* * *

><p>Finns PVO: We had been walking for hours before we saw anyone else that seemed remotely friendly, it was a group of cats marking their well territory,<br>"Hello." Said One of the cats a black she-cat,  
>"Hello." Said PB smiling gently,<br>"Who are you?" Asked The She-cat,  
>"Well my name is Bonnibelle and this is Jake." Said PB<br>"Hey."  
>"Iceking."<br>"Hello."  
>"Lumpy space princess."<br>"Like Hey."  
>"And Finn."<br>"Uh hey." I said as the She-cat smiled at us,  
>"Well I'm Nightblaze," Said the she-cat,"And this is Birchpaw," She pointed to a tabby tom,"Larchfang," She pointed to a ginger tortie,"And Beepaw." She finally pointed to a golden tabby she-cat with black stripes,<br>"Hi." Said Beepaw shyly,  
>"We were doing border patrol," Said Larchfang crossly,"But now we have to bring these five back to camp."<br>"You, Birchpaw and Beepaw continue of border patrol I'll take them back to camp," Said Nightblaze and Larchfang nodded his head, he and the two younger cats left and we followed Nightblaze to the camp it was filled with cats of different colours and sizes,"This is Frostclan camp."  
>"Oh my glob," I heard LSP say,"It's like so pretty."<br>"Hello Nightblaze," Said a white she-cat with a brown head and tail,"Let me guess found them on border patrol."  
>"Yes Eaglestar." Said Nightblaze,<br>"Well do you want to join Frostclan?" Asked Eaglestar looking at me and the others,  
>"I will." I heard PB say,<br>"I Like will to." Said LSP,  
>"Better then being stuck without food." Said Iceking<br>"Sure." Said Jake,  
>"Um okay." I guess I'd have to if the others were,<br>"Good," Said Eaglestar leaping onto a large grey rock,"All cats old enough to catch there own prey please meet at Greyrock for a clan meeting," cats of different shapes and sizes surrounded the rock,"I have asked these five loners to join Frostclan and they have all said yes, I will now be giving them there names,Bonnibelle please step foreward," I saw Bonnibelle step foreward,"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life."  
>"I do."<br>"Then by the blessing of starclan I now name you Lillyfrost," Said Eaglestar say"Lumpy space princess, Iceking please step foreward," I saw them step foreward,"Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your lives."  
>"I do."<br>"I guess so."  
>"Then by the blessing of starclan I now name you Goldenstripes and Tawnypatch, now finally Jake and Finn please step foreward," Said Eaglestar I stepped foreward with Jake,"do you both promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of yor lives," we both nodded our heads,"Then from this moment on you will be know as Sunpelt and Whitepaw," I assumed I was Whitepaw,"Whitepaw your menter will be Snowpelt hopefully he will teach you all he learnt from Wildpelt." I smiled and seemed a little embarresed when I touched noses with Snowpelt,"This concludes our meeting." Eaglestar leapped off the rock and walked back into her den,<br>"Come on I'll show you the apprentise den." Said Beepaw looking at me and I followed her to a den, another cat I assumed was another apprentise was in their,

"Hey Beepaw." Meowed the apprentise,

"Hey Ravenpaw this is Whitepaw." Said Beepaw with a grin,

"Hey." meowed Ravenpaw

"Uh hey." I said back then Ravenpaw went back to lieing there and me and Beepaw walked back to outside our dens,

"Don't worry she has a bit of a aditude towards toms, come on I'll show the rest of camp." Said Beepaw, I smiled and finally said, "Sure."

Marcelines P.V.O:

Reedwhisker showed me the camp we had had a weird cerimony thing and they changed my name to Blackfang,

"So Blackfang, that is the camp." Said Reedwhisker smiling at me,

"Uh thanks for showing me." I said blushing a little,

"So I did something for you now do something for me." said Reedwhisker,

"Like what?"

"Tell me about your past life." said Reedwhisker with a smirk, knew there was a catch but I probably shouldn't tell him I him I'm a vampire,

"I have a pretty messed up family and it's a long story."

"Go ahead I don't mind."

"Well my mum died when I was pretty young and my dad kind of abandoned me, well not really abandoned more like got trapped in a dark tunnel and left me to fend for myself."

"Oh." Said Reedwhisker who walked off and left me in silence, I sighed and walked in the other direction I think I lost my only friend in this whole clan,

* * *

><p>Chapter two done enjoy<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three ENJOY! oh I just realised that Wildpelt was part of Duskclan so yeah Finn's Mentor is now Honeywing (Gorsehearts daughter)

* * *

><p>Finns P.V.O: I watched as Beepaw Started Creeping up and pouncing on a Vole,<p>

"Hi!" I shouted and saw Beepaw jump five feet into the air and then give me a angry stare,

"What in starclans name was that for?" Asked Beepaw,

"I don't know," I said shrugging as much as a cat could shrug, "That vole could have been evil', I expect a thank you then." I smirked as Beepaw started shaking her head,

"Just another reason to hunt them," Said Beepaw "Want to join?"

"Sure," I said and ran ahead, "if you can catch me slow poke." I kept running then felt something push into my side, I tumbled over onto my back and saw Beepaw press her paw against my stomach

"Got yah," Said Beepaw smiling at me, "I think we've scared all the prey we can get now," She lifted her paw off me and I twisted onto my paws, "The last one to the Camp is a Duskclan cat." Beepaw ran strait ahead of me and I ran after her as she bolted faster,

"HEY WAIT UP!" I shouted trailing behind her,

* * *

><p>Tawnypatch peeked from some leaves she and Goldenstripe were spying on Whitepaw,<p>

"Oh my Glob," stammered Tawnypatch letting out a gasp, "Finn is like so cheating on Pb with that cat."

"He's supposed to be with Fireprincess," Said Goldenstripe, "We have to stop this."

"Oh my glob yes, yes we do," Said Tawnypatch "And I have a plan." they slowly began slinking into the shadows,

* * *

><p>Hey so sorry for the short chapter but the next will be longer I promise, also anyone guess what Tawnypatches Plan is,<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Blah

* * *

><p>Whitepaw opened his eyes to see Ravenpaw was digging around the entrance.<br>"What are you doing?" asked Whitepaw as Ravenpaw continued digging,  
>"Digging a trench so the snow won't flood the apprentice den." Meowed ravenpaw turning her head and continuing to dig.<br>"Wonder where Beepaw is?"  
>"Don't know don't care." Ravenpaw replied as she watched Whitepaw leap over the bundle of snow and land on the other side.<br>"Well see yah then." Said Whitepaw walking outside the den and spotting Beepaw.  
>"Hey Whitepaw," Said Beepaw smiling at me and the standing up, "I've got I hope my second last assessment today, I'm really excited but I hope it's one of those surprise final assessments that they don't tell you about, Though I don't think that would every happen." Beepaw smiled and then trotted off before Whitepaw could say another word,<br>"Whitepaw," Said Honeywing Walking up behind Whitepaw and lightly tapping her on the shoulder,"You're having your first assessment today."  
>"What really but it's only been a moon." Said Whitepaw with a look of surprise on his face and then followed Honeywing to a path that cut through the forest,<br>"You'll be hunting here, just remember I'll be watching you." Said Honeywing and Whitepaw headed off,

Whitepaw crept slowly towards the squirrel and pounced on it but another sent filled his nostrils,  
>"Fox," Whitpaw said to himself so he could remember the sent and then he realizes something shocking,"It's hunting near Beepaw." Whitepaw forgot about the squirrel he was going to kill and ran off to warn Beepaw but it was to late he found Beepaw surrounded by a pack of foxes,<br>"Help." Said Beepaw gulping and then backing up as the foxes got closer,  
>"Don't have a sword," Said Whitepaw "So I guess claws will do," He leaped onto one fox Blah<br>Whitepaw opened his eyes to see Ravenpaw was digging around the entrance.  
>"What are you doing?" asked Whitepaw as Ravenpaw continued digging,<br>"Digging a trench so the snow won't flood the apprentice den." Meowed ravenpaw turning her head and continuing to dig.  
>"Wonder where Beepaw is?"<br>"Don't know don't care." Ravenpaw replied as she watched Whitepaw leap over the bundle of snow and land on the other side.  
>"Well see yah then." Said Whitepaw walking outside the den and spotting Beepaw.<br>"Hey Whitepaw," Said Beepaw smiling at me and the standing up, "I've got I hope my second last assessment today, I'm really excited but I hope it's one of those surprise final assessments that they don't tell you about, Though I don't think that would every happen." Beepaw smiled and then trotted off before Whitepaw could say another word,  
>"Whitepaw," Said Honeywing Walking up behind Whitepaw and lightly tapping her on the shoulder,"You're having your first assessment today."<br>"What really but it's only been a moon." Said Whitepaw with a look of surprise on his face and then followed Honeywing to a path that cut through the forest,  
>"You'll be hunting here, just remember I'll be watching you." Said Honeywing and Whitepaw headed off,<p>

Whitepaw crept slowly towards the squirrel and pounced on it but another sent filled his nostrils,  
>"Fox," Whitpaw said to himself so he could remember the sent and then he realizes something shocking,"It's hunting near Beepaw." Whitepaw forgot about the squirrel he was going to kill and ran off to warn Beepaw but it was to late he found Beepaw surrounded by a pack of foxes,<br>"Help." Said Beepaw gulping and then backing up as the foxes got closer,  
>"Don't have a sword," Said Whitepaw "So I guess claws will do," He leaped onto one of the foxes and clawed it's back leaving blood on his paws, the fox snapped at him but he leaped out of the way and onto a nearby rock,"Catch me if you can," The largest fox leaped after Whitepaw but missed by a few mouse lengths,"I'm to good," he smirked at the foxed who all let out snarls and leaped at him, "Crud muffins." Most of the foxes missed to Whitepaws relief but the last one grabbed him by the tail and swung him towards a pile of rocks where he landed and cracked his head open, the last thing he saw was the foxes coming closer and closer.<p>

* * *

><p>How was that I bet you're wondering what will happen to Finn well just continue to read and find out and yes Finn was being cocky towards the foxes, which is funny since they can't understand a word he is saying,<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Whitepaw opened his eyes, the den he was in was in was dark and still a little hazy, the smell of herbs filled the room but it was stale not like the medicine cat den.<p>

"Good you're awake." said a voice he looked up to see a gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked has she kneaded something onto my back.

"You're at the tribe of Flashing Lightning, My name is Teller of the pointed stones or Stoneteller for short." Said the She-cat as she Plastered something on my tail.

"My name's Whitepaw," Said Whitepaw as his vision cleared, "Wait what about the foxes and Beepaw is s-she alright?"

"I have no idea who Beepaw is but the we chased off the foxes," Said Stoneteller sitting on her haunches and padding cobweb off the roof, "You should Thank dew that shines in sunlight, she's the one that found you." Whitepaw looked up and saw a pale grey she-cat walk in.

"Hi Stoneteller, is he okay?" Asked the She-cat flicking her tail and staring at Whitepaw,

"Um okaaaay." Whitepaw said as The she-cat jumped back in surprise.

"Oh you're awake." Said The she-cat blinking her eyes a few times.

"He is Dew," Said Stoneteller Brushing her tail against Dew's pekt, "But you shouldn't." Dew nodded her head and let out a yawn and walked away.

"How long have I been asleep?" Asked Whitepaw stumbling onto his paws.

"Three moons." Said Stoneteller as Whitepaw's eyes widened.

"Three moons!" Shouted Whitepaw as he stood up and stumbled and saw one of his legs was missing "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG?"

"One of the foxes got it," Said Stoneteller "Better they got it, then you lugging it around all the time."

"Still, it's my flippen Leg," Said Whitepaw as Stoneteller shoved something in his mouth and he started feeling drowzy, "Okay what did you just..." He fell asleep before he could finish his sentence,

"Poppy seeds, the one thing that calm anybody down." Said Stoneteller leaving the den.

::::::

It had been a few days since Whitepaw had fully recovered and was ready to leave.

"Please take River and Wolf with you for protection?" Said Stoneteller as Whitepaw stood at the entrance to leave, he nodded his head and walked out as a blue/gray tom and Grey she-cat followed him through the forest and back to camp.

* * *

><p>Read the author message above.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Enjoy, once again I have made a mistake and realised Snowpelt was Finn's mentor.

Music princess: Your a idiot you know that right.

Me: shut up.

* * *

><p>Whitepaw walked into the camp, Beepaw was waiting at the entrance her fur matted together in strands and ran up to Whitepaw.<p>

"You're back." She said smiling and wrapping her tail around Whitepaw.

"How long has it been?" Asked Whitepaw as Beepaw unwrapped her tail and stepped back.

"Six moons." Said Beepaw and looking over and seeing Eaglestar,

"Whitepaw please come with me to my den," Said Eaglestar stopping in front of them, "I would like to speak to you," Whitepaw nodded his head and followed Eaglestar to her den, "Do you want to stay in this clan?"

"Yes, of course I do." Said Whitepaw tensing up a little.

"Then I why did you leave?"

"It's not like I had a choice, I don't think I could just say, hey Foxes stop attacking I have to get back to camp."

"Excuses, excuses," Said Eaglestar circling Whitepaw, "I know what you are finn."

"Really?" Asked Whitepaw once again tensing up.

"A bloodclan cat." Said Eaglestar as Whitepaw relaxed and then tensed up again.

"A what?" Asked Whitepaw with a look of shock.

"A bloodclan cat," Said Eaglestar "A roofless warrior, living only to see the blood of his enemies."

"No way am I one of those," Said Whitepaw, "I'm a hero, I fight for honor and good, not what you say."

"You're a bad liar you know that right." Said Eaglestar smirking,

"I'm not lieing."

"That's what the last spy said, he's dead you know." Said Eaglestar with a smirk,

"I'm not lieing." Said Whitepaw taking a breath,

"Just leave while you have the chance." Said Eaglestar frowning,

"Fine." Said Whitepaw getting up and walking outside the den and watched Eaglestar leap onto Snowrock,

"Cat's of Frostclan meet at Snowrock for a clan meeting," Said Eaglestar and cats began to surround Snowrock, "Once again Whitepaw will be leaving us and won't be coming back," Eaglestar looked at whitepaw who shuddered under pressure, "If anyone see's him in our territory, they have a right to attack him, meeting dismissed." Eaglestar leapt down from Snowrock as Beepaw ran up to Whitepaw tears in her eyes,

"You're not leaving again." Said Beepaw pressing her head against Whitepaw's chest,

"I am."

"No not when I'm having your kits."

* * *

><p>Music princess: Drama bomb<p>

Me: I know but what they hey.


	7. Chapter 7

music princess: Enjoy this chapter, *Starts singing* or Die, *Stops singing and frowns* Man I hate that

* * *

><p>"What!" Shouted Whitepaw with a look of complete shoke on his face,<p>

"I'm pregnant," Said Beepaw looking like she was about to cry, "I was going to tell you before b-but you left and the foxes and now you have to leave again."

"Um can We have a moment please," Said Whitepaw looking around at the completely shoked clan who were now walking slowly back into there dens and began speaking again once They had left, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Even Featherheart told me," Said Beepaw wiping her face with a paw and turning away from Whitepaw. "This is your fault you know."

"I know, but how is what I'm asking?" Replied Whitepaw who then had a very flash back to inapropriete to describ on a K+ story, "Oh glob."

"Can you just stay." Said Beepaw with a pleading face,

"I kind of have to now don't I." Said Finn frowning and then walking off,

:::::::::::::::::::

Finn watched as Goldenstripe walked over to him,

"So Homie, you're a daddy." Said Goldenstripe

"I know," Said Whitepaw turning towards Goldenstripe, "Look, I want you to find a way back to Ooo okay."

"But Homie, you have to see your Kits grow up." Said Goldenstripe.

"I'm staying okay, now do this for me." Said Whitepaw

"Then I'm staying to then, we're Homies and Homies stick together." Said Goldenstripe.

"No okay." Said Whitepaw,

"But, Homie."

"I said No, now just LEAVE!" Shouted Whitepaw standing up and walking outside,

"I never thought," Whispered Goldenstripe shaking his head and looking up at Finn, "THAT YOU'D BECOME A JERK!"

"It's called growing up," Said Whitepaw walking out of the den and then turned his head, "You should try it sometimes." and with that Whitepaw ran out of camp and starting walking along the border.

:::::::::::::

"Hmph," Said Whitepaw falling over and face planting into the snow and started crying, "I'm such an idiot, why am I so miserable," Whitepaw looked up at the stars gliterring white,

"SOMEONE TELL ME!" He shouted as a Firery ginger She-cat walked up to him from the forest,

"Water eliment?" Asked the She-cat and Whitepaw looked over at him,

"Flame princess?"

* * *

><p>Music princess: what the glob just happened?<p>

Me: Well Since Marcaline isn't going to make anymore appearances Flame princess has joined the cast.

Music princess: oh okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Music princess: Disclaimer Striker in the night does not own, nor will ever own adventure time.

* * *

><p>"It is you Water element." Said Flame princess Running up and sliping on the ice<p>

"My name is Whitepaw." Said Whitepaw smiling,

"Okay, Whitepaw." Said Flame princess standing up and then falling again.

"Need some help?" Asked Whitepaw smiling and running over to help Flame princess onto her paws, "It gets easier later on." laughing and they skid foreward into a pile of snow.

"I don't think It will." Said Flame princess standing up and shaking her pelt,

"Come on I'll help you, it's like dancing it just takes one step at a time." Said Whitepaw leaning against Flame princess and moving his paw foreward.

"So just one step at a time." Said Flame princess taking a step and following Whitepaw's movement sliding on the ice,

"Now lets try something harder." Said Whitepaw doing some sort of spin on the ice.

"Remember I didn't agree to this," Said Flame princess doing the same spin and landing beside Whitepaw and then laughed, "We just need music."

"Who said we didn't have any," Said Whitepaw who began singing, "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the World as I fell asleep,"

He looked up at the fireflies coming coming out from the bushes and traling behind them like streams of light "'Cause they'd fill the air And leave teardrops everywhere, You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare,"

He smiled when he watched Flame princess skate for a few seconds,

"I like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly, it's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems," Whitepaw felt himself fall foreward and the Fireflies try and pull him back up again, "'Cause I'd a thousand hugs, from a thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me to dance, A foxtrot above my head, A sockhop as the fireflies began to spread, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread, I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems,"

Whitepaw continued skating and stopped when he reached the edge of the pond, "Leave my door open just a crack, (Please take me away from here), I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here), Why do I tire of counting sheep (Please take me away from here) when I'm far to tired to fall asleep," Whitepaw sat n the snow and watched Flame princess shaking his head reminding himself that he couldn't be with her. "To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'Cause I hate goodbyes I get misty eyes as they say goodbye, I'll know where several are when dreams get real bizzare 'cause I save a few and keep them in a jar, I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause nothing is really as it seems when I fall asleep, I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly, It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems," He frowned at Flame princess when he realised what was happening, he was falling for Flame princess all over again, "I'd like to make myself believe that the earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because My dreams are bursting at the seems." He looked up and saw Flameprincess skating towards him and couldn't help but be happy,

"You stopped skating."

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Said Whitepaw hearing Goldenstripe run over to them panting,

"Beepaw's gone into labour."

* * *

><p>Music princess: oh how I love basic FlameXFinn Fluffs,<p>

Me: I like that pair, So yeah reader do as your namesake and Read then review.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Whitepaw ran with Goldenstripe to the nursary Beepaw was panting and in pain.<p>

"You're here." Said Beepaw with relief and then kept pushing.

"Just keep pushing." Said Featherheart the old she-cat as a small kit came out.

"I feel faint." Said Beepaw relaxing but still pushing as another kit came out and Featherheart pressed her nose against Beepaws stomach and then looked up scared.

"There is no more kits." Said Featherheart her voice in a tone of worry.

"Then why is she still bleeding?" Asked Whitepaw with a look of worry in her eyes.

"I don't know, this has only happened once before," Said Featherheart looking up at Goldenstripe "Goldenstripe get as much dandilion as you can." Goldenstripe nodded his head and left coming back not long after with a mouthfull of dandilion and putting them in a spot on the ground.

"Anything else?" Asked Featherheart.

"No, but I think your friend will need you now." Said Featherheart, Goldenstripe shook his head and left the nursary.

:::::::::

Whitepaw lied down next to Beepaw who was still slowly dieing from bloodloss even after chewing the dandilions to stop the blood flow.

"I'm dieing Whitepaw." Said Beepaw with a frown and slowly started closing her eyes.

"No you're not, you'll survive and we'll be together right." Said Whitepaw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sing for me, please." Said Beepaw lieing heard head against the dusty floor.

"Okay," Said Whitepaw who began singing. "Hey there Beepaw what's it like in starclan really, I'm a million miles away but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do, The stars can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true. Hey there Beepaw don't worry about the distance, I'm here if you get lonely give this song another, listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side," Whitepaw coughed for a few seconds, "Oh it's what you do to, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me," Whitepaw choked out the last lines and touched Beepaws cold body and whispered in her ear, "I love you Beepaw and I always will." Whitepaw stood up and looked at the kits and smiled, they were both she-cats, one black with white paws and tipped tail and the other was a golden tabby with black stripes.

"Willowheart has agreed to look after them." Said Featherheart picking a kit up by the scruff.

"Okay." Said Whitepaw picking up the small kits and bringing them over to Willowheart who was nursing her other kits- A black tom named Shadekit and a grey she-cat named Waterkit.

"They're beautiful kits you know." Said Willowheart as Whitepaw put the two small kits down and smiled,

"I knew they would be," Said Whitepaw watching his daughters begin to suckle, "I don't know what to call them though."

"Well why don't I help you," Said Willowheart with a smile, "What about Blackkit for the black she-cat because of her pelt."

"I like that," said Whitepaw as Blackkit let a squeck "I think she likes that name too and I was thinking Sunkit for the golden one."

"That's a lovely name," Said Willowheart and then twitched her ears, "I think Eaglestar is calling a meeting." Whitepaw nodded his head and walked Eaglestar was on top of Greyrock looking out towards the clan.

"Cats of Frostclan we have suffured a great loss of our oldest apprentice and my only daughter," Said Eaglestar who glared at Finn anger in his eyes, "And since the mate of Beepaw will no longer be doing any training he will gain his warrior name, Whitepaw please step foreward," Whitepaw stepped foreward through the crowds of cats "Whitepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Whitepaw nodded his head as Eaglestar continued "Then by the blessing of starclan I now name you Whitewind, Starclan honors your bravery and intelligence," Eaglestar turned towards the clans and smiled, "He will have his vigil tonight, this concludes our meeting." Whitewind was still tense when Goldenstripe walked up to him,

"Good job," Said Goldenstripe trying to smile, "I found a way to get us home," Goldenstripe frowed when Whitewind turned his head, "We'll be leaving tonight if you want to come with us."

"I've told you I have to stay I have a family here," Said Whitewind as Goldenstripe began to whimper, "I'm sorry."

"I guess this is goodbye then." Said Goldenstripe walking off before Whitewind could say another word.

::::::

Snow had began to fall heavily when Whitewind began his vigil, shivering in the icy cold leafbare winds and walking around to keep warm ans then just falling when he couldn't walk anymore he trudged to where Beepaw's body was and curled against it and slowly began to close his eyes.

::::::

He opened them again to find himself on a starry path and Beepaw was smiling at him,

"Hello Whitewind." Said the tabby apprentice smiling,

"Am I dead?" Asked Whitewind he was pretty sure he was in starclan,

"No you're alive and safe and sound," Said Beepaw who began to sing, "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go, When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you screamed, don't leave me hear alone but all that's gone and passed tonight, just close your eyes the sun is going down, it'll be alright no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound," Those were Beepaw's last words before Whitewind woke up.

:::::::

Whitewind soon got used to life without his mate and friends and became a great warrior and never mentioned his past until his daughter Sunpaw tried to find out about her fathers past.

* * *

><p>Music princess: grob, that's it.<p>

Me: yep that's it but there will be a sequel

Music princess: epicness.


End file.
